mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat: Cataklysmic
Mortal Kombat: Cataklysmic is an upcoming game in the MK franchise coming to PS5, XBOX Two, PC, and Nintendo Switch in 2023. It is the 12th main canon fighting game in the series, meaning not including MK vs. DCU, and it is the current timeline's version of Armageddon. Storyline The story takes place shortly after Onaga's defeat at the hands of Shujinko, and 4 years after the Deadly Alliance was taken down. It follows a young adult named Mason, who is the son of Mavado, but was raised by Hanzo because Mavado disowned him when he was a baby. Kronika was defeated a long time ago, and although Cetrion worked with the good guys during the Deadly Alliance's terror reign and Onaga's revival, she became a time lord after her mother died and finished her work, resetting the timeline. Her power was limited less than her mother's was, however, so the time reset took effect only 4-and-a-half years later, which so happens to be this very moment. The start of the story shows this happening, with the reset fixing all revenants. The timeline has been corrupted, however, so some things are different. Armageddon will begin. Kombatants Since this is the reboot of Armageddon, most kharacters in the MK series are back, as well as new ones. Veterans * Goro* * Johnny Cage * Kano * Liu Kang * Raiden * Reptile* * Scorpion * Shang Tsung* * Sonya Blade * Sub-Zero * Chameleon* * Cyrax* * Ermac* * Kabal* * Khameleon* * Motaro* * Nightwolf* * Rain* * Sektor* * Sheeva* * Sindel* * Stryker* * Bo' Rai Cho* * Drahmin* * Frost* * Kenshi* * Li Mei* * Mavado* * Moloch* * Nitara* * Sareena* * Daegon* * Cassie Cage* * D'Vorah* * Erron Black* * Ferra & Torr* * Jacqui Briggs* * Kotal Kahn* * Kung Jin* * Takeda* * Tremor* * Triborg (Hydro)* * Triborg (Cyber Sub-Zero)* * Triborg (Cyber Smoke)* * Baraka* * Enenra (Smoke)* * Jade* * Jax Briggs* * Kintaro* * Kitana* * Kung Lao* * Mileena* * Noob Saibot* * Shao Kahn* * Fujin* * Meat* * Quan Chi* * Reiko* * Tanya* * Ashrah* * Dairou* * Darrius* * Havik* * Hotaru* * Monster* * Skarlet* * Cetrion* * Geras* * The Kollector* New Fighters * Aqua* * Belokk* * Forrest Fox* * Haros* * Khrome* * Leont* * Marrn* * Mason* * N'lthiji* * No-Face* * Phlox* * Scogrin* * Tasia* * Xaida* DLC Kharacters Pre-Order Bonus * Onaga$$ Kombat Pack 1 - Horror Crew * Michael Myers$$ * Pennywise$$ * Pinhead$$ * Spawn$$ * Ash Williams$$ * Ghostface$$ Kombat Pack 2 - 4 from 4! * Jarek$$ * Kai$$ * Meat$$ * Shinnok$$ Kombat Pack 3 - They're Back! * Blaze$$ * Hsu Hao$$ * Kira$$ * Kobra$$ Freebies These DLC kharacters are free. * Fulgore (XBOX-Exclusive)$$ * Marcus Fenix (XBOX-Exclusive)$$ * Dante (PS-Exclusive)$$ * Sweet Tooth (PS-Exclusive)$$ * Jack Cayman (Switch-Exclusive)$$ * Ryu Hayabusa (Switch-Exclusive)$$ * Doomguy (PC-Exclusive)$$ * Pyramid Head (PC-Exclusive)$$ * Jason Voorhees$$ * Freddy Krueger$$ Kharacters with an asterisk (*) next to their name have to be unlocked. Ones with dollar signs costs money (or are free DLC) to play. Main Menu The main menu includes 4 sub-menus with their own sub-menus. Many things can be done in these modes, so it's good to explore the vast menu system. Kombat Kombat is where all the fighting takes place. Jump in and start a battle! Kombat has many different modes, which are listed below. AI Battle AI battles are a system returning from MK11 which was first introduced in Injustice 2. You can send AI fighters to battle in Altered Tower challenges. They help you get rewards without playing the towers yourself. The opponents in the tower have greatly increased power if you use an AI fighter, however, so you have to send a strong one in. They will always do a fatality/stage fatality or brutality, meaning you get extra rewards whenever they win. Versus Versus mode is where the one-on-one battles are played between two humans or a human and a computer. You can play normal matches, Test your Luck one-on-ones, Kustom one-on-ones, a Chess Kombat match, a Motor Kombat match, or a Tag-Team battle. Faction Wars (Online) Faction Wars returns from MKX and works similarly. There are many more factions, and they are listed below: * Black Dragon * Edenian Resistance * Lin Kuei * Moroi Empire * Special Forces * Red Dragon * Seidan Resistance * Shirai Ryu * Tekunin * Tengu * Brotherhood of Shadow * White Lotus Society * Kahn's Army Playing a character from the faction you are in will increase your rewards. Faction Wars end each week and the faction that ends up having the highest amount of Faction Points. Konquer Konquest Mode Konquest Mode is the story mode of MKC. It is a mix of Deception and Armageddon's Konquest modes, but unlike in Armageddon, the relics have a use. You play as a young adult, Mavado's son, Mason. Towers Towers are a singleplayer mode in Kombat where you battle a series of AIs with certain conditions and what not. There are many types of Towers including: * Klassic Towers are the original MK towers in which you fight AIs without any special conditions. There are many difficulties, including Novice, Intermediate, Warrior, and Champion. * Altered Towers are this iteration's form of the Living Towers and the Towers of Time. They change daily or weekly, depending on which tower you do, and include special conditions, modifiers, and/or "power-ups." * Test your Might Towers are the klassic towers that have been in the series since the very first game in which you have to break objects of varying difficulties by spamming all the face buttons and then the shoulder buttons at the right moment in a specific time limit. * Test your Luck Towers choose random modifiers for you and the AI to change the battle up a lot. Let's hope you get better modifiers than the opponent! Learn Kustomize